


Muppets getting married

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Vows, Wedding, getting married, parallels to their helmet swapping, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Tumblr request:..can someone write a Carlando wedding fic where they are exhanging vows and they are remembering how it parrallels a lot with their helmet swapping
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Muppets getting married

While Carlos stood there and waited, he had to think back about their long journey, about the story of their lives, about the way that had finally brought them to here. Here into this little church somewhere in Spain next to a coast of the endless ocean.

This time it wasn’t him, who had been a little late, but still he didn’t get nervous, while he waited for his fiancé, his future husband, to finally appear. With a smile and a chuckle Carlos imagined the younger one running through the room he got ready inside all desperately and hysterical, because his curls once again didn’t want the way he wanted.

Or maybe he was late, because he had to share these last moments of his freedom, like he used to call it to tease his becoming husband a little with it, with his Twitch fandom. Carlos rolled his eyes, just imagine his boyfriend being live, while his mother tried to pluck his suit into the right way and everyone around him being all nervous and stressed, because they were already late anyway and he was still streaming.

And then suddenly the doors opened and through the bright light coming from the beautiful summer afternoon outside the cool walls of the church stepped the young man of his dreams, who did owe his heart since already such a long time.

With his usual cheeky smile over both of his ears, his wild curls in the same cute mess like always, with those sexy suspenders, like Carlos had to admit, he was wearing and with one hand in his pocked Lando was walking down the way to the altar all cool and casual, even when at the same time his boyfriend exactly knew how excited he must be. Because the Spaniard was the same mess since hours as well.

But the second the younger one was finally right next to his side, where he did belong, all the tension and nervousness was gone. Instead they both began to shine because of pure happiness and anticipation.

“Sorry, I couldn’t find my bow.” Lando apologized instantly about his delay, but like always Carlos just couldn’t be mad at him, at least not for too long. It was okay, because in the end he finally still stood here next to him and usual it was the Spaniard himself, who was always late, so it was alright. He would actually wait for Lando forever.

When Carlos reached over then to bring his boyfriend’s black bow, which made him look even cuter than usual, into the right way, Lando looked up at him through his lashes in affection and admiration. Carlos eyes filled with tears instantly, when he looked down in awe at his soon husband.

“You look amazing, carino.” The Spaniard complemented him and even when the two of them were already together since such a long time, Lando still hadn’t got used to his sweet and at the same time also honest compliments, so his cheeks blushed lightly into that cute pink colour.

“You look pretty handsome as well.” Lando gave that compliment back to him with a wink, while he checked his fiancé out. “No, no. No tears, Carlos. You have promised me. At least not now. You know, I also have to join you when you cry. So please hold it back, at least for some longer.”

The younger one tried to prevent the older one to share the first tears already now. Carlos tried his best, swallowed down the knot in his throat and blinked a few times to finally see the sweet, young man in front of him all clear again.

Both breathed deep inside for one more time, not stopping their connection, while they looked right into each other’s souls. “Ready?” Carlos finally whispered and his heart jumped all overjoyed inside his chest, when Lando nodded wildly agreeing his head and answered determined “Ready.”

With the brightest smile he ever had, the Spaniard leaned down to kiss the younger one’s cheek for one last time being only boyfriends, engaged. The next time they will kiss, they will be finally married. “I have thought we aren’t allowed to kiss anymore.” Lando protested half-hearted, because they both knew how much he actually loved Carlos’ attention and affection, especially when he was lightly nervous.

The older one only shrugged his shoulders in unknown, before he whispered down to him “I don’t care if we are allowed to or not. I’m just the happiest man on this world at the moment.” Now also Lando had tears swimming in his eyes, because Carlos knew that he was feeling the exact same way.

When it was finally time for their vows, the older one had to admit, that he got a little nervous again. But once again that panic was gone, when he turned over to his soon husband, their eyes connected and it was only the two of them anymore. All those guests around them were kind of forgotten. Only Lando did matter anymore, when he began to speak

“Lando. My little muppet.” He spoke all softly and gently, but still a giggle escaped the younger one’s lips and also from all those people around them. “I still remember the first day I have seen you. You were so incredible shy and nervous. I still tell myself it was because of me and not about McLaren or about you becoming a Formula One driver. But since the very first second, you have wrapped me around your little finger so easily with your cheeky, cute way. Since that moment my life wasn’t the same anymore and if I’m serious, I don’t remember anymore how it has been without you. You are my everything, you exactly know that. You made me to a better version of myself, you made my life brighter with you just being you, you light up every single day of my life and I can’t thank you enough for it. And I know things weren’t always easy for us, especially when we turned into a long-distance relationship, but in the end it only brought us even closer and finally to here, right where we are standing at the moment. I promise, I will keep on taking care of you as best as I can and I also promise to make sure you won’t burn down the house while you try to cook once again, for the rest of my life. I try to be there for you whenever you need me. I will love you until the very end, mi amor. You will always stay the centre of my life, no matter what will happen. Soy lago.”

By those last two words, Lando had to chuckle once again, even when those tears waving in his eyes were very shortly before falling over the edge from his very touching speech. Everyone inside this little church knew what those two, simple and actual not-having-any-sense words did mean for the two of them. It was their way to say _I love you_.

From the corner of his eyes, Carlos could see some of their families and friends wiping the corner of their eyes as well. But not only the guests were pretty emotional, also Lando seemed to be on the edge of breaking down into tears, so the Spaniard quickly reached for his hand to squeeze it softly and remember him so about that he also had to keep his promise. Because if he will start to cry, Carlos will follow him instantly and they would both end up being a total mess then.

Lando bit down onto his lip, while at the same time he beamed up at his fiancé and tried to smile back at him. The older one then pictured his boyfriend sitting with crossed legs on the floor of his gaming room with a notepad and a pen in his hand, thinking about what he wanted to say in his vow. Just like back then, on their last day being team mates, when they swiped helmets and he sat there on the floor like the little, cute boy he was and thought all hard about what to write on his friend’s visor.

By that thought Carlos’ smirk only grew even bigger, because he didn’t know what he had ever done to deserve this lively, sweet man in front of him. After Lando had cleared his throat, had breathed deeply in, exhaled long and had taken Carlos’ hand even tighter into his, his eyes met his again and their connection didn’t stop for one second, while the younger one told him his heart.

“Carlos aka my Spanish muppet.” Once again everyone chuckled, including the mentioned Spaniard. “I knew you would mention our first day, because yes, I was scared and nervous like hell and if I’m serious you didn’t make it any easier for me that day, even when you were so nice to me like we weren’t two complete strangers to each other, but I will also remember this day forever. Because it has also changed my life completely from that moment on and if you would have told me back then, that we will both end up here right where we are, I wouldn’t have believed you. I still really can’t thank you enough for everything you have ever done for me. No matter if it’s in Formula One or helping me to develop and become the man I am today. I’m sure I wouldn’t have made it without you and your always present support and your none existing exhaustion to motivate me and cheer me up. I enjoyed just every moment we have shared together, every fun we ever had, also our little arguments from time to time, because I exactly know you can never be mad at me for too long and yes, maybe I also take advantage of it sometimes. But it’s still the best feeling ever to know that no matter what will happen, in the end of the day you still hold me in your arms all tightly and I know nothing will ever happen to me as long as I’m with you. And if I’m serious, I really can’t wait to find out what the future brings for us. And I also don’t want to promise too much, but I will try, I will really try my best to become at least a as half as good husband as you already are. I also promise to finally take some cooking lessons from you, to play a little less on my PC every day and I also promise to finally learn at least some words in Spanish. And one day I will also finally beat you in golf, you will see. Soy lago.”

This time it was Carlos, who giggled with tears in his eyes, because he knew those words came right from his boyfriend’s heart and like always he had made it to make him all blissfully happy. Soft laughers, but also sobs were audible coming from their guests as well, while the couple still only had eyes for each other.

When it was finally time for them to exchange rings, it once again felt like back then, when they were swapping helmets on their last day being together at McLaren. But this right here wasn’t their last day together, it actually almost felt like it was just the very first day. The beginning of something new, of something even better 🤍


End file.
